


Flashy Valentine Day

by Persian13



Series: Persian13's Explicit Reader-inserts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, power perversion potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian13/pseuds/Persian13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the newest member of Buggy the clown's crew and you decide to give your captain a very special Valentine Day gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashy Valentine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains hot and kinky valentine day sex and Buggy using his powers in a sexual purpose. If you are not ok with that, you might not want to read this story.

It was already a few months since you joined the crew of the famous pirate and new Shichibukai, Buggy the clown. You wanted to join his crew for a long time, liking his fun-loving personality, his charisma and his “flashiness”. A few months ago, you finally managed to meet him and you impressed him enough that he wanted you to join his crew. Of course, since it was your goal, you gladly accepted the offer. It didn’t take you much time to befriend most of Buggy’s crew. The only one you couldn’t stand at all was Alvida. She hated the fact that some guys liked you more than her and you hated how selfish, superficial and bossy she was. 

Today was Valentine day. In the last few days you had worked on a plan to win the heart of your captain. You were pretty sure that he had some kind of feelings for you, since you saw him look at you quite often and he destroyed the boat of another pirate who flirted with you, for no reasons beside “He annoyed me.” You had carefully planned every little detail to make sure that everything will go along your plan. You were ready to give Buggy the best night of his life… 

You had sneaked in his room and were waiting for him. You asked Cabaji to tell Buggy that he saw you sneaking in his room. You knew that he would come to see what you were doing there. You had removed most of your clothes, leaving you in the underwear you chose for this day; blue bra and panties with red lace. They were colorful and flashy, so you were pretty sure he would love them… When he finally entered his room, you were lying down on his bed in a rather suggestive position. When he saw you, he quite literally fell into pieces before reforming himself and ask:

«What… What the hell are you doing? »

You took your sexiest voice to answer him.

«Don’t you know? It’s Valentine day, Captain. I hope you like your gift.»

You saw Buggy staring at your body and licking his lips, then one of his hand detached from his arm to close and lock the door before returning to him. He removed his hat, untying his hair in the process. Then, he undressed himself until he only had his boxers on, with a bulge already growing in it. 

«I should have known that you wouldn’t be able to resist my flashy charm… And you might want to know that I plan to enjoy my valentine gift tonight… and every other night as well. Tomorrow, everyone will know that you are mine.

-I was always yours, captain. You just didn’t claim me yet.

\- Oh, I will claim you alright…»

Buggy was now on the bed with you, his body hovering yours. He kissed you voraciously. not bothering to ask your permission to shove his tongue in your mouth. You didn’t really mind, though, you were too busy letting your hands roam on his abs. You just liked how he was fit, without being overly muscular. Buggy broke the kiss to start kissing and sucking on your neck as his hands caressed every inch of your body and removed your bra and your panties. You moaned as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on your neck and you started to tug on his boxers to remove them. He helped you and threw them on a random spot on the floor. He trailed kisses down to one of your breast, taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. One of his hand was caressing your neglected breast and the other was caressing the inside of your thigh. You could feel a wetness beginning to form between your legs. You wanted more, you wanted to feel him inside so you tried to take his hard manhood in your hand to lead him into your wet opening. Buggy growled and pinned your wrists up with one of his hand, detaching it from his body, so he would be able to hold your wrists in place without difficulties.

«Not yet, love… I’ll choose when I want to do that… It’s my Valentine gift after all.» 

You could only moan, as his other hand was now teasing your clit, barely touching it. What he did next was something you didn’t expected. His manhood detached from his body to float near your mouth. Of course, you knew about his powers, but you never imagined that Buggy could be kinky enough to use them in such a way. The clown captain was grinning at you, waiting for your mouth to open. You obliged and started to suck and lick his length. The next thing you knew was that Buggy was now licking and sucking your clit while the hand that was between your legs moved to your breasts to caress them. He was driving you crazy, giving you pleasure without allowing you to cum just yet.  
You were craving for your release when Buggy reformed himself completely and positioned himself between your legs. With one thrust of his hips, he was hilted inside you.

«Buggy, please… I need to…»

He only groaned in response, starting to move inside of you rather quickly. You didn’t knew if he was just lucky or if he was just that good, but after a few trusts, he hit a peculiar spot inside you that made you see stars. 

«Oh god… Buggy… There…»

He kept hitting that special spot again and again with every thrust. It didn’t took you much time to finally cum, a wave of pure pleasure coursing through your whole body as your inner muscles clenched around him so hard that he couldn’t move inside of you anymore. It was enough for Buggy to spill his seed inside of you. He lied next to you and cuddled up with you, still sporting a huge grin on his face.

«It’s a wonderfully flashy Valentine day, don’t you think?

-It… It is, indeed… but uh… Buggy… You know that you are… uh… still inside me?»

Buggy only laughed before telling you to sleep.


End file.
